


Lennon in Paris (City of love )

by The Key To Imagine (whiskeywit)



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeywit/pseuds/The%20Key%20To%20Imagine
Summary: Backup of old fic originally posted to the Beatles community JohnheartPaul, currently residing on key_to_imagine, currently in locked status. Note contains the header as is on the LJ post.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Lennon in Paris (City of love )  
> Word Count: 1274  
> Rating: PG-13, I guess...  
> Note: Set in Paris, John’s 21th birthday (famous among us slashers ;) )
> 
> (originally posted pre 28 DECEMBER 2008)

John woke up underneath damp, sticky sheets. And he knew straight away what had happened, of course. Although... Normally he could remember what he had dreamt. And this time not. Uh, well, anyway. 

His aunt would probably get mad at him if he didn’t was them immediately. 

But the bed was still so nice and warm, even though it felt a little sticky. And he didn’t want to get out of bed, his feeling said it was still very early. He didn’t like getting up early in the morning, he’d rather stay in bed till an hour or ten, maybe eleven.

His own comfortable little bed.

Wait.

This didn’t feel like his own bed. In his own bed, it wasn’t THIS little. And the mornings weren’t this bright. 

He opened his eyes.

The sun shone through the window. But it wasn’t his own. This definitely wasn’t his own room. Where the fuck was he now? He hadn’t slept at one of his friends’ places, had he? No, couldn’t be, then he’d remember. He knew all those places by heart as well... Paul’s... Stu’s... And this was definitely not one of their rooms.

Then something, or someone, for that matter, started moving. In the very same bed as he was lying in. And John didn’t know for sure if he wanted to know who it was. Although he had a clue. 

This was really getting awkward. Very awkward, indeed. How would he have to Paul he’d just had a wet dream? And how would Paul react? Probably very normal, since they’d wanked together. Hell, in Hamburg they had even fucked in the very same room. 

But still, John thought, that was in different beds. We weren’t lying against each other’s back, in a really small bed in a hotel room in... Where had they gone again? Oh, then he remembered.

Paris.

Now he remembered. It was because of those 100 pounds he’d gotten from his aunt. And he was getting twenty-one very soon. Damn, he was getting old!

Oh. Paul started waking up. At least, that was what he thought. Why else would he start muttering otherwise? 

Maybe, if he had a dream.

John shifted in bed, feeling not too comfortable.

Oh, damn. 

Maybe, if he had just the very same sort of dream John just had. Or of which John thought he had. He couldn’t remember it, after all.

Paul muttered again.

What did he say? John didn’t think he’d heard it right. But it did sound like it. Did it? He hoped it didn’t. Well, he didn’t know whether he hoped it didn’t. Maybe he did. What the hell was wrong with him?

‘’John.’’

Oh god. Paul was definitely awake, wasn’t he? But then why...

‘’Wha’?’’ Ok. That was too rude.

‘’Um.’’ Paul’s face flushed

‘’Oh Paul, come on already! Just say it will ya!’’

‘’Can’t’’ and Paul’s face flushed again

‘’Very well then, I’m gonna take a piss’’ 

And John finally stood up. As he walked to the bathroom, he wondered why Paul hadn’t noticed the sticky sheets. Or, if he had noticed, why he hadn’t said anything about them. Very strange, this all.

Oh, and of course Paul’s arousal. And... the fact Paul had muttered John. While he was awake. It wasn’t a dream. Paul had been awake before he had gotten aroused. Oh, where had he gotten himself into? He always got into trouble, didn’t he? Yeah, he liked to fool around a little. Yeah, he liked to experiment a little. But with Paul? That’d change their friendship dramatically, wouldn’t it? Maybe it would.

Maybe in a bad way.

Or...

Maybe... in a good way?

So, John decided he’d just go back into the room again. 

So, John decided he’d just go back into the room again when Paul had finished himself. He didn’t like to interrupt that, as he remembered how annoying it was if anyone walked into his room if he was busy himself.

‘’JOHN!’’

Oh fuck. Paul had probably had his orgasm. Just a second ago. And... called his name. So he went back into the room again.

Paul’s face was enormously flushed.

‘’Paul. What’s the bloody matter with you?’’ Oh fuck you, Lennon. He couldn’t react nice either, could he? While Paul was probably very confused about his feelings. Oh, damn, he was getting soft. A softy. Queer.

Queer. If Paul was in love with him, Paul would be a queer, wouldn’t he? He probably would be. But what if he loved Dot as well? He loved her, that was for sure. What would make that of Paul? He didn’t know it anymore.

Paul’s face looked like he could start crying any moment. Oh the bloody sod. Always getting emotional and John sighed.

‘’Okay, I won’t be so rude to you anymore.’’

Paul remained silent.

‘’Yer in love with me, aren’t you?’’

And still Paul didn’t say anything at all.

‘’Am I wrong thinking that?’’

‘’Yes.’’ Only one little simple very itsy bitsy yes. 

Why was he feeling disappointed now? Had he wanted for Paul to be in love with him? 

He had wanted for Paul to be in love with him. 

Fuck. 

He didn’t want that he’d wanted for Paul to be in love with him, but he wanted it anyhow. Sometimes, sometimes he didn’t understand himself. It wasn’t normal for a guy to think this, was it? It wasn’t normal for someone to think this at all...

Not when you’re not in love.

Double fuck.

Maybe he just had to face his feelings. But he didn’t really wanted to.

‘’Why did you then call my name when you orgasmed? ‘’

‘’Uh. Dunno. I guess because you were here.’’

That sounded very much like a lie.

‘’Jesus, Paul. You’re getting aroused because you’re in one bed with me. You can’t say it was a dream because you were awake already, weren’t you? You then mutter my name, I’m walking out of the room so I can take a piss and you can set the job to the hand, and when you then orgasm you call my bloody name! And you didn’t know why you all did that? I think it is one fat lie.’’

And now Paul was crying, that was for sure.

‘’You don’t know what it is, you know. With those feelings. It is confusing!’’

‘’I love you too’’ Oh fuck, he didn’t want to say that. He shouldn’t have said that.

But it made Paul’s eyes look big. And happy. And then Paul grabbed John’s arm so that John had to sit down on the rim of the bed. 

And Paul kissed him.

Paul kissed him. John closed his eyes. And it felt so much different than with Cyn.

Was it because of the fact Paul was a boy? Well, that could not really be, because so much different it didn’t feel. Same, soft lips. Maybe the body he was sitting next to, no wait, laying next to? Was a little more muscular, a little less... feminine. 

But it wasn’t. He knew it wasn’t. It just sparkled, this. It felt right, not so strange at all. It felt... it didn’t feel good, but terrific. And he couldn’t quite understand why.

Just maybe... Maybe it was meant to be?

Oh. And he was getting aroused again.

Oh. Their friendship had changed. In fact, there wasn't much friendship left at this moment. In fact, they would be lovers from now on, wouldn't they? Maybe they would. Or maybe it was just a little crush. Although that seemed pretty much impossible to John.

Oh, well. It didn't matter anyway.

It still doesn't matter. Does it?


End file.
